


The Parting Glass

by insominia



Series: Domestic Wasteland Fluff [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Music, Singing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia
Summary: The music of the wasteland is repetitive at best, but Sole knows some pre-war melodies and Cait has a lovely singing voice.Originally at nfkm





	The Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Originally here: https://newfalloutkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1168.html?thread=125072#cmt125072
> 
> Based on the prompt: I've been looking for some Fallout 4 inspired music and playlists and I thought that this could make an interesting little open challenge for people. Got a song you think works for Hancock? Found a theme song for your Sole? Write or draw a thing inspired by it! We all get art and fic out of it, and we get to signal boost music that we love, so everyone wins!

The night was balmy for the time of year, so the camp-fire was more for comfort than necessity. After all, the nearby spotlights gave all the light they needed; there was just something _nice_ about gathering together on a warm night, around a fire, while the welcoming smell of roasting brahmin drifted over them.   
  
The group around it was ragtag by anyone's standard, including their own. Nowhere else in the world would a Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel share a bottle with a ghoul or a synth. Not that he was actually sharing the drink. Danse might accept their company, grudgingly, but he wasn't quite at the "comradely" point yet. For their part, Hancock and Nick were too content sharing good-natured anecdotes about mutual acquaintances to pay any attention to the Paladin's disapproval.   
  
The Vault dweller who had emerged from a case of ice some months prior - and the reason for this unlikely band - dropped down next to them, calling into the truck stop behind them, "Cait! More booze!" when they noticed that the bottles they'd already distributed were running low.   
  
Cait, a cage fighter, another unlikely candidate, did not disappoint; her arms laden with moonshine, just as Sole's hand moved across to their pip-boy.  
  
"You turn that radio on and I might just shoot that thing right off your arm," Hancock growled when he noticed the movement, "if I have to listen to Uranium goddamned Fever one more time..."   
  
Beside him, Nick gave a snort of agreement, "Diamond City Radio ain't exactly known for its diversity of song," he said, sipping some liquor - or maybe not. He gave the appearance of it at least.   
  
Sole's hand moved away from the pip-boy and instead they looked over at Danse, "what's it like in the Brotherhood? You guys hiding some tunes on that ship of yours?"   
  
"The Brotherhood's musical library is by no means extensive...but...it does at least vary," Danse almost cringed, he hadn't realised how lucky he'd been aboard the Prydwen for music until he'd come to the Commonwealth and heard the same songs over and over and over...  
  
"Something not by Roy Brown count as harmful technology too, huh? Couldn't possibly share them with the rest of us godless heathens?"  
  
Danse glared at Hancock but made no reply. Sole, who usually turned a blind eye to their bickering, was staring at them thoughtfully, "y'know, I used to complain about pre-war radio only playing the same few songs...didn't realise how lucky I was. Never thought I'd take music for granted."   
  
A silence settled over them - as often happened when Sole mentioned a life untouched by bombs.   
  
"Well?" Hancock said after the silence had stretched just that little too long, "you gonna sing one for us or do you want a written invitation?"  
  
Caught unaware, Sole didn't look particularly enamoured with the request, instead, they sat for a long moment, trying to remember. "Y'know it's funny...I can't remember a damn song...except...well the ones my grandmother used to sing."   
  
Hancock waved his glass impatiently, "sing one of those, then, I ain't picky."   
  
Sole turned their gaze to Cait, "she was from Ireland, y'know. Came over as a little 'un. Always talked about her mom and dad, always singing songs her mom used to sing. You might know a few..."   
  
Cait snorted, "Oh what, you think just because I'm fucking Irish I'm gonna know all your granny's ditties?"   
  
Sole grinned widely, "yeah I bet you do though. Darling girl from Clare? Parting Glass? Danny Boy?..."  
  
"Yeah of course I fucking know them, what kind of Irish gal do you take me for?"  
  
There was a collective snigger; even Danse had to smirk.   
  
"Well come on then sweetheart," Hancock called, "give us a tune."  
  
"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Cait snapped, "there's no way I'm gonna sing for ya!"  
  
Sole nudged her heavily with their shoulder, "c'mon, I'll sing with you, I'll even let you choose the song."  
  
"It'd beat listening to Bongo Bongo again," Nick said, evenly.

Cait sighed, not entirely sold on the idea, but not feeling like arguing the point when she could be drinking. Besides; a balmy night, booze, friends - or the closest she had to them...Danse notwithstanding, there would be less suitable nights for it. She took a hefty, hefty glug of moonshine.   
  
" _Oh, all the money that_ e'er _I spent...I spent it in good company-_ "  
  
Cait looked over at Sole, but Sole wasn't singing, just smiling at her, encouragingly.  
  
"- _and all the harm that_ e'er _I've done, alas it was to none but me..._ "  
  
She faltered and quickly cast her eyes down, dammit..should have picked a different song. Sole's hands was over hers, reassuringly, in an instant, and they carried on, " _and all I've done, for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall_."   
  
Cait gave a small smile and joined in, her much higher voice harmonising quite beautifully and naturally with Sole's lower tone, " _so fill to me, the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all_."   
  
She held the note longer than Sole, and then dropped her eyes to the fire, her cheeks flushing.  
  
"Well I'll be..." Nick said, "quite a set of pipes you got there Cait."  
  
"Aye, and if you ever mention it again, I'll make it so you'll never hear anything again,   
  
"Whoah now, sweetheart," Hancock called, but he was grinning, "voice that pretty shouldn't make threats that ugly."   
  
"Oh go ta hell, th' lot of ya!"  
  
Despite it all, when Sole sniggered and started up the next verse, Cait added her pure voice to theirs and sang regardless.   
  
" _Good night and joy be with you all_."


End file.
